A way to break up
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: Katakan, ini hari yang cerah untuk berpisah.


Hetalia – Axis Power © **Hidekaz Himaruya**

**A way to break up** © Jong Aeolia

**Keterangan:** AU. OOC. kumpulan ficlet. heteropairs. OC(s) (fem!Indonesia, male!Malaysia). penggunaan nama manusia.

**Catatan:** gue penulis gagal~ aduh, maaf untuk **benda** ini. aarrrrggghh!

* * *

Katakan, ini hari yang cerah untuk berpisah.

**.**

**.**

[Indonesia/Malaysia]

Mereka saling jatuh cinta itu benar. Tapi masih belum cukup untuk sebuah hubungan yang dewasa.

"Tidak ada pasangan dewasa yang meributkan hal-hal kecil sepanjang waktu, tanpa pandang tempat." Dan Galuh tahu Fahri juga benar.

Jadi, ia mengangkat bahu dan menggumam _terserah_, terlalu lelah untuk memulai perdebatan baru seperti biasa. Fahri mengangguk pelan, _oke, ini sudah selesai_.

Mereka masih berbagi bangku taman, bersisian dengan aura canggung yang ganjil memenuhi udara, orang-orang berjalan cepat melewati mereka merasa tak nyaman. Bahkan berteriak memaki jauh lebih mudah daripada saling mendiamkan seperti dua orang asing. Jadi, Fahri memutuskan mengangkat bokongnya lebih dulu lalu berpamitan pulang. Selang berapa lama, setelah bosan berdiam diri seperti patung hiasan taman, Galuh bangkit dan mengambil jalur yang berlawanan dengan arah Fahri pergi.

Dua cup kopi dingin tergeletak begitu saja di atas bangku itu, bersama kepingan-kepingan hati yang terburai dan sehelai benang merah yang putus.

* * *

[France/Monaco]

Seluruh wanita pasti pernah berandai-andai tentang gaun putih dengan ekor panjang, riasan wajah istimewa, sanggulan tinggi berhias tiara, buket kembang yang diikat pita cantik, cincin bermata kristal mengilat; sisa-sisa obsesi masa kecil pada dongeng klasik para puteri dan peri dan sebagainya. Bukan mandek dalam hubungan tanpa komitmen atau sekadar teman penghangat ranjang atau tempat bernaung sementara dari badai dan langit kelam (**atau** ketiganya).

"Jadi, aku ingin ini semua berakhir."

—untuk itu lah dia di sini, menatap padanya lurus-lurus, mengabaikan buih dalam cangkir cappuccino-nya yang tak tersentuh, dengan mata biru berkilau-kilau di belakang lensa bening kacamata.

Francis menelisik lebih jauh ke dalam warna birunya, persis langit di balik jendela di sisi mereka, dan dia tidak menemukan apa-apa selain keyakinan. Ia menyimpan miliknya di balik kelopak, mengembangkan senyum cassanova yang biasa, lantas melempar punggung pada pelukan nyaman sofa kafe.

"Jika memang itu maumu, Sayangku."

Paru-paru meraup udara, "Baiklah." Mona menyambar tasnya dan berdiri. "Selamat tinggal, Francis."

Francis membalasnya kasual. "Ada banyak pria baik di luar sana dan salah satunya pasti untukmu."

Senyum pertamanya untuk hari ini setipis kertas tisue. "Tentu, terimakasih." Mengangguk sekilas lantas berbalik, meninggalkan pria itu di belakang, menyimpannya dalam peti besi sebagai masa lalu dan membuang kuncinya ke angkasa.

* * *

[Prussia/Hungary]

Gilbert menerima kotak persegi tipis itu, menarik simpul pita penutupnya, membolak-balik undangan di dalamnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat dan antusiasme berlebih.

"Wow, kupikir selera Edelstein sangat payah, atau ini pilihanmu, Eli?"

Rok terusannya kusut karena dicengkram kuat. "Semuanya sialan." Elizaveta tak repot-repot mengangkat kepala. Dia bahkan belum melayangkan bogem pada Gilbert yang membiarkannya, mereka berdua, berdiri di depan pintu rumah si pria albino seperti satpam.

"Oh! Ini taman komplek istana Schonbrunn, kan? Seingatku dulu kau bilang ingin foto prewed di air terjun Niagara."

"Tradisi keluarga sialan."

"Eeeh~! Kalian menikah Rabu ini? Besok, dong! Kenapa baru memberikan undangannya sekarang? Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan kado…"

"Pernikahan sialan."

"… kau juga harus pulang, Eliza. Mana ada calon mempelai yang berkelian di hari sebelum hari pernikahannya…"

"Kamu juga. Lelaki sialan kamu, Gil. Bodoh, dungu, idiot, bego, tolol, goblok."

"… oke. Sampai jumpa besok, Eli!"

_**BRAK**_

Getaran pintu di hadapannya merambat ke kedua pundaknya. Langit siang di atas cerah tapi tetes-tetes air enggan berhenti menghujani sepatunya.

Di balik pintu, undangan marun teronggok di lantai sudah tak berbentuk.

* * *

[Spain/Belgium]

"Ayo kita putus, Bel!"

Itu kontradiksi. Nada suaranya riang dan senyumnya begitu lebar, hingga Bella yakin matahari pasti minder dibuatnya.

Hanya saja, mungkin jika itu bukan Bella, dia akan dianggap pelawak gagal. Mungkin jika itu bukan Bella, dia akan dimintai penjelasan panjang lebar. Mungkin jika itu bukan Bella, dia akan dihadiahi benjolan di kepala. Mungkin jika itu bukan Bella, Antonio tidak akan mendapat anggukan dan senyum yang sama lebarnya dengan senyumnya.

Mereka berpisah di gerbang kampus. Bella dijemput Lars dan Antonio berjalan ke arah satunya. Senyum mereka luntur.

Seperti pria pecundang lain, Antonio melempari dinding kamar dengan ponsel yang bergetar oleh pesan masuk, mengutuk segala hal sepanjang sisa hari itu.

Seperti gadis patah hati lain, Bella jatuh dalam rengkuhan Lars, membasahi pundak dan kemejanya dengan air mata dan ingus. Ia hanya tak melihat sudut bibir pemilik lengan kokoh itu berkedut samar.

* * *

[America/Belarus]

"Kau tahu, kita sama-sama tahu, ini tidak berhasil sama sekali."

Natalia mengikir kukunya dengan pisau. Alfred melotot horor, ingin bilang bahwa itu dapat melukai jari-jarinya tapi tidak bisa dengan hamburger memenuhi rongga mulut. Jadi, ia mulai menghancurkannya dengan gigi. Kunyahkunyahkunyah.

"Aku mencintai Ivan."

…kunyahkunyah.

"Sangat mencintainya."

…kunyahkunyahkunyahkunyah.

"Aku **hanya** mencintai Ivan."

Ia sulit menelan karena kerongkongannya penuh dan hamburger itu tiba-tiba terasa seperti scone bikinan Arthur. Cola membantu mendorongnya masuk namun tidak bekerja pada rasa pahit di sepanjang kerongkongannya. Ia tersedak karena rasa pahit itu.

Natalia meliriknya seakan melabeli _idiot_ tepat di jidat Alfred. Kursinya bergeser, ia baru akan kembali ke kamar namun suara Alfred mengudara menahan langkahnya.

"Lakukan saja… apa yang ingin kamu lakukan."

Alfred melepas kekangnya pada dirinya, Natalia tahu itu dari denting jernih di lantai. Kaki-kakinya bergerak cepat dengan langkah sebebas burung di angkasa meninggalkan apartemen itu. Sekalipun dia yakin lazuardi itu tersapu mendung yang airnya bocor.

Tak jauh dari kaki Alfred, cincin emas meringkuk oleh dinginnya lantai.

* * *

[England/Liechtenstein]

Masing-masing punggung mereka disokong dinding dan pantat mereka dialasi keramik beku. Telepon dalam genggaman jadi benang penghubung. Namun alih-alih mengurai cerita, hanya terdengar hilir mudik tarikan napas.

"Aku ingin—" kalimat pertama terucap bersamaan, seperti remaja-remaja kasmaran dalam opera sabun.

"Ladies first, of course."

Yah, wanita mana yang takkan jatuh cinta pada seorang gentleman? Lily jelas bukan pengecualian.

Buku-buku jemarinya memutih seiring mengeratnya genggaman pada gagang telepon. Pusat kehidupannya memompa darah lebih cepat dan rongga paru-parunya meraup udara seperti penderita asma. Suara Arthur di seberang saluran memanggilnya. Lily sadar belum mengucapkan apa-apa.

Hirup, hembuskan, sekali lagi dan siap. "Aku ingin kita putus." Begitu lancar, ia bahkan tak menduga.

Lily hampir tak mendengar apapun selain degup jantungnya sendiri. Sedari awal ia tahu ini takkan mudah, absennya suara Arthur memertegas seluruhnya. Ia berpikir untuk mengacaukannya, tertawa sekeras banteng mengamuk, berkata bahwa ini cuma lelucon—

"Baiklah, Lily. Mungkin nanti, jika ada waktu, aku akan menghubungimu lagi, sebagai teman. Dah, Lil."

—alih-alih air mata merembes di sepanjang kontur wajahnya. Telepon dengan nada sambungan terputus menggantung di telinga. Tangannya yang lain meremas kertas dengan logo rumah sakit di sudutnya.

Di sisi yang berbeda, Arthur memandang hampa kertas dalam pelukan jemarinya, sesuatu tentang tugas baru, daerah konflik, Timur Tengah, pasukan militer, dan bla bla bla bla.

Dinding di belakang seakan menghilang, mereka bisa merasakan getaran pada punggung masing-masing. Ah, sejoli yang berbagi satu cinta.

* * *

.

.

.

Figuran:

- Edelstein (Austria)

- Lars (Netherlands)

- Ivan (Russia)


End file.
